


Only One Bed

by Purple_ducky00



Series: Winteriron Bingo 2019 fills [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Only One Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00
Summary: Why does it seem like he’s always the one stuck somewhere in the cold with no outside communication? Tony is pissed. He’s a freaking genius and the head of the highest grossing tech company in the world and he still can’t get a signal? Heck, JARVIS isn’t even connecting. He groans and sets down the communication device. Getting trapped in Siberia was NOT on his itinerary
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Winteriron Bingo 2019 fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584742
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38
Collections: Purple_ducky's Winteriron Bingo 2019 fills, WinterIron Bingo 2019





	Only One Bed

Why does it seem like he’s always the one stuck somewhere in the cold with no outside communication? Tony is pissed. He’s a freaking genius and the head of the highest grossing tech company in the _world_ and he still can’t get a signal? Heck, JARVIS isn’t even connecting. He groans and sets down the communication device. Getting trapped in Siberia was NOT on his itinerary.

Stuck in an abandoned cabin, Tony’s not even sure there's any food. He doesn’t know how long he’ll be forced to stay here, but there’s a gosh-awful blizzard outside. No use trying to find your way now; might as well wait it out. He’s thankful that he was able to start up the heater because he can’t imagine what would happen with no heat

The worst reason about being stuck here is that he’s stuck here with the ex-Winter Soldier, Bucky Barnes himself. Tony has a lot of mixed emotions about this man. Like, he killed Tony’s parents, but it wasn’t really him. Also, Tony’s brain had to go pull an oopsie and start to develop feelings for him. Now it’s just awkward. Tony can’t say more than three words to Barnes without stumbling over his words. So he just doesn’t talk to him. Barnes must think Tony hates him. Tony groans again. 

Bucky looks up. “Comms not working?”

“We've got nada service.”

“Yea. This is Siberia, no one who wants to talk with people lives here. Maybe we can get radio though.”

Tony has considered this, but as he has no transistor radio lying around, he rejected the thought. He makes sure to advise Barnes of this. 

Bucky furrows his brow. “You can build one, right?”

_**Duh. Facepalm.**_ “Uhhh… I probably can. As long as I have the right supplies."

“Great. It’s late though. You need sleep.” Bucky nods to the room. Tony hadn’t realized the room was there.

“You need sleep, too.”

“There’s a problem. There’s just one bed in there.” A stilted silence ensues. Bucky speaks up. “Take it. I’m used to the hard floor.”

“No… I couldn’t… you need a good bed, too.” Tony argues.

“Take it. I’ll be fine. If I have a problem, I’ll climb in and sleep on the edge. It’s big enough. If that’s ok with you, anyways.”

“Yea. Yea. That’s fine. Just sleep there anyways. It’s not like we'll be spooning or anything.” Another awkward silence. _**Stark you idiot. Way to make things even worse.**_

Bucky breaks the silence by chuckling. “No, I promise not to spoon. If you want, we can build a pillow wall.” 

Tony sits there staring blankly until Bucky clears his throat. He shakes his head to break out of his reverie. “No, it’s fine. We don’t need a – a pillow wall. I trust you.” 

Bucky relaxes. “Ok good. Let’s head to bed then. Platonically.” He winks. 

_**You can’t just say platonically and then wink at me like that.**_ Tony mentally complains. He nods. “Platonically.” 

As he drifts off to sleep, Tony wonders what it would be like to sleep wrapped in Barnes’s strong arms.

**Author's Note:**

> To be read with the next two works - Huddling for Warmth, and Comfort.
> 
> Thank you reading! I appreciate any kudos and comments!


End file.
